Innocence
by CuddlyFruit
Summary: SLASH! House doesn’t think the world has any innocent people to save.


TITLE: Innocence  
AUTHOR: Cuddlyfruit  
PAIRING: House/Wilson  
RATING: PG-13  
WARNINGS: Sexual situation. Ooh. Aah. Also, there's some House angst.  
SUMMARY: House doesn't think the world has any innocent people to save. When Wilson takes refuge at House's place, can he change his mind?  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own House or the characters on House or any of that stuff. ;.;  
NOTES: This contains the most explicit scene I've ever written. Not very explicit, but still. I hope everyone likes it!

* * *

**What is Innocence?**

* * *

in•no•cence  
n.  
1. The state, quality, or virtue of being innocent, as:  
a. Freedom from sin, moral wrong, or guilt through lack of knowledge of evil.  
b. Guiltlessness of a specific legal crime or offense.  
c. Freedom from guile, cunning, or deceit; simplicity or artlessness.  
d. Lack of worldliness or sophistication; naiveté.  
e. Lack of knowledge or understanding; ignorance.  
f. Freedom from harmfulness; inoffensiveness.  
2. One that is innocent.  
3. _Botany_. See blue-eyed Mary.

* * *

**Innocence**

* * *

House let his head loll back. The back of the chair tilted alarmingly, but he ignored it. What a boring, boring day it had been. No medical emergencies, no gruesome deaths. What was the point of becoming a doctor if there were no gruesome deaths? Cameron would probably say it was to save the lives of innocent people, but that was a lie. There were no innocent people to save, because no one was innocent. 

House looked down from the ceiling. Wilson was standing in the doorway. Watching him.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to see me," Wilson said, pacing easily in. "A bit too much Vicodin today?"

"No," House stood slowly. "Not enough."

"You always take too much," Wilson said.

"Your mothering is making me inclined to want more," House said, rifling through papers until he founds his keys. "I assume you want to stay at my place tonight?" I hope so.

"Yeah," Wilson nodded, peering out of the office. "You've been in here daydreaming for hours, you know."

"I know."

"You're usually the first one out the door."

"Come on, let's just go find my car."

They walked out of the building in silence. Outside it was dark, the stars just beginning to come out. The parking lot was deserted, or at least as deserted as a hospital parking lot ever got. House snuck a sideways look at Wilson. A stray piece of hair hung in front of the other man's right eye, and he had the sudden urge to brush it away. Or maybe even lick it away. Both ideas sounded pleasurable. And really, it wasn't the best subject to be thinking about at the moment, with Wilson so close.

"Are you alright?" Wilson asked, frowning, and it was only then that House realized he had been staring at his car for the past 30 seconds.

I have a hard-on, but otherwise... "I'm fine," House unlocked and opened his door, pressing the button to unlock the passenger side and continuing on sarcastically. "Just thinking about how best to separate my laundry. Had a nasty episode last week when I mixed the reds and whites."

"You don't even do your laundry," Wilson retorted. "You just leave it where it lies until you have nothing to wear at all."

Maybe I don't want to have anything to wear when you're there. "I do my laundry when I need to. Now be quiet, I need to concentrate. If we crash, we go back to the hospital. Work is like a yo-yo, it pulls you back whenever it can. We can't let it win."

He could see Wilson eying him strangely from the other seat, but ignored it. The drive to his place was so quiet he could hear the gravel crunching beneath the car. It was a very calming noise, and it did wonders to calm his nether regions. Wouldn't do for Wilson to see _that_.

When they were finally in his living room, he dropped his keys on an entry table and limped to the couch. He could feel Wilson's eyes on his face as fished out his Vicodin—wonderful, blissful Vicodin—and swallowed. Even after he had leaned back and turned on the TV, Wilson continued standing.

"Are you going to sit down?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in Wilson's direction.

"Yeah," Wilson nodded and made his way to the couch, sitting just to House's left.

Wilson's tie, House noted, was still on. He gave into his urge (Just this once, he promised himself) and reached over, loosening the tie. It was soft and silky between his fingers. Wilson sucked in a quiet breath. He loosened the tie a bit more, watching Wilson unseeing eyes stare at the TV. He loosened the tie a bit more then lifted it off.

His hand stayed at Wilson's neck, and he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Instead he caressed tiny circles with his fingertips, shivering as Wilson shivered. He leaned forward and pressed a tiny open-mouthed kiss to Wilson's neck. They shivered together.

And suddenly House was on his back on the couch and Wilson was on top. He could feel warm soft lips traveling up and down his neck, tiny nibbles, frantic licks. They crushed their lips together. Wilson pressed his hips down and House pressed his hips up, ignoring the slight flare of pain in his leg because it was drowned out by such immense pleasure that he was sure nothing would ever feel the same again.

The lips and warm body broke away. House almost protested. Almost, but was yanked easily up and dragged bodily into his bedroom. The bed, he realized as he was settled onto it, was much bigger and more comfortable than the couch. And then there was no room for thought because Wilson was on him again and they were losing clothes very rapidly.

Afterwards, safely incased in a cocoon of blankets, warmth, and Wilson, House almost felt as if maybe there was some innocence in this world. Maybe lives were worth saving. Maybe it could be worth it to care about someone, to trust someone. Maybe the world was worth living on.

The next day, when Wilson took a little blonde nurse out to dinner, House realized that no, he had been right all along. There really was no innocence in this world.


End file.
